


Обратно в реальность

by Pengi



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Еще одно инцепшн АУ





	

Выстрел в голову. Парализующая вспышка боли и Гарри открывает глаза. Слишком рано. Они не учли насколько у Эггзи агрессивное подсознание. Но надо сказать что и с фантазией у парня было неплохо. Базовая программа - злодей, грозящийся уничтожить мир. Этот сценарий предлагался кандидату, дальнейшее уже было плодом его воображения. Большинство представляло злодеев в шикарных костюмах, со злобной усмешкой и армией снайперов. У Эггзи же плохим парнем был шепелявый рэппер в кепке, с помощницей, бегающей на лезвиях. Жалко только что у него не получится посмотреть, чем все закончится. Оставалось ждать отчета Мерлина. Но Гарри был уверен, что Эггзи пройдет это испытание с блеском. Судя по данным PASIV у них оставалось еще несколько суток во сне.

Отбор на место Ланселота был самый что ни на есть настоящий. Вот только реального Джеймса не разрезало пополам, а всего лишь завербовало правительство. Отказаться было невозможно. Не после того, как Джеймс засветился у них на радарах, после той миссии с ученым-экологом. Терять талантливого извлекателя было жаль, но у Кингсмен всегда было кем пополнить ряды. Система, когда каждый "рыцарь" предлагает своего кандидата была гениальна в своей простоте. Но чтобы сохранить кое-какие аспекты и специфику их деятельности в тайне, для новобранцев Кингсмен представлялся как шпионская организация. Что было не так уж далеко от правды. Во время задания в клубе финальной тройке в шампанское и правда кое-что подмешали, а после одного за другим подключили к PASIV.

Сначала был Чарли, чей злодей удивительно напоминал Мориарти из новомодного сериала про Шерлока. Черные глаза, ирландский акцент, безумная гениальность. Он использовал экономические манипуляции и шантаж, чтобы завладеть не только информацией, но и людьми. Чарли удалось внедрится к нему в организацию, стать любовником "Мориарти" и устранить угрозу изнутри. Единственным недочетом было то, что все это время за Чарли навязчиво следовала проекция Эггзи. В его сне Анвин провалил с треском задание, но не исчез полностью, а ушел почему-то работать в МИ-5 и постоянно вставлял Чарли палки в колеса, устраивая за ним слежку и пытаясь посадить за решетку, обвиняя в том что тот продался темной стороне. Не то чтобы Чарли это серьезно помешало завершить задание, но на подобную зацикленность следовало обратить внимание.

Следом за Чарли они погрузились в подсознание Рокси. Её злодей чем-то неуловимо напоминал Честера Кинга. Седовласый хитрый манипулятор, стоящий во главе организации, целью которой было развязать Третью мировую. Он контролировал не только рынок оружия, но и целые правительства. Поняв, что даже объединенными силами Кингсмен и всей британской разведки им не удастся с этим справиться, Рокси обратилась за помощью к иностранным коллегам. Четко сработанная и спланированная многоходовка завершилась успехом.

Последним был Эггзи. Помимо самого кандидата и координатора, в данном случае Мерлина, в сон погружался так же наставник и парочка наблюдателей. Судя по тому, что вскоре за Гарри из сна вынырнул Честер, Эггзи методично избавлялся от чужого присутствия в своей голове. Неплохо. Если он на интуитивном уровне может различать собственные проекции от чужого разума, да еще и с первого же погружения, то Гарри точно не прогадал, приведя его в Кингсмен.

_А тем временем во сне..._

Мерлин вошел в камеру в тот же момент, когда Эггзи вошел в принцессу. Совершенно спокойно направил на Эггзи пистолет и выстрелил прямо в голову.

_И обратно в реальность._

Эггзи, заорав, проснулся. Огляделся по сторонам и чуть было не заорал снова, увидев Гарри. Тот улыбался ему одобрительно. Пока Эггзи пытался осмыслить все происходящее, Гарри отчитывал Мерлина за то что так резко вырвал Эггзи из сна, на что тот только отмахнулся и пробормотал что-то про лакея и зарвавшихся мальчишек.

Когда Эггзи наконец-то объяснили про дримшеринг и то чем на самом деле занимается Кингсмен, его раздирало между желанием послать их всех подальше и вцепиться руками и ногами в эту возможность. Контролировать свое сновидение и внедряться в чужие сны. Целый новый мир, в котором можно построить что угодно и быть кем угодно.

Эггзи думал что отбор в Кингсмен почти подошел к концу, но на самом деле все только начиналось.


End file.
